


In The Silence

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence

Katie is silent as she begins to play her violin, it's a slow sound, gentle almost and yet she finds her eyes closing as she sinks into the music. It grows up and wells over her, flooding her with memories and pleasure. She can't help smiling as she continues to play, aware that John is watching and yet unable to open her eyes until she is finished. He is watching her, smiling, and she smiles in return, setting the violin aside and moving closer, hugging him for a little while before releasing him again. He smiles, stroking her hair back over her shoulder even as he moves around her, sensing that she is a little tense and moving to grip her lightly at her hips, holding her still, before his lips brush her neck until she shivers. She smiles again, letting her eyes slip closed, the awareness of both his touch and his lips is just enough until she is shaking, then, when he releases her, she turns, kissing him softly. 

"Take me to bed?"

John smiles, still silent, then takes her hand, leading her to the bed.


End file.
